Lampy's Little Scare
by BiggestMyLittlePonyFan123
Summary: Lampy plays a scary game. How does he react, and what will he do?


(This is going to be pretty weird. The five appliances from Brave Little Toaster are humans. Basically an AU (Alternate Universe, for those who don't know). What happens when Lampy gets a hold of Toaster's iPad and downloads a scary game and PLAYS IT? Hope you fellow nerds and fans of the Brave Little Toaster enjoy!)

It was a fairly quiet day in the Big City. Lampy was alone in the large apartment that he shared with his five friends. Toaster was playing on his iPad, mumbling to himself over how one of the levels of his game was so HAAAAAAARD! Lampy shrugged, returning to his book, finding himself incredibly bored AGAIN! Suddenly... "NO! I DON'T WANNA DEAL WITH THIS!" Toaster and Lampy shouted at the same time, surprising each other to the point that they almost laughed at each other's exclamation. "What's wrong with you?" Lampy asked. "What do you mean, 'What's wrong with me?' What's wrong with YOU?!" Toaster asked. "I'm bored! I don't wanna have to deal with this crap!" Lampy exclaimed. "I'm having a hard time with this cooking game I downloaded on my iPad," Toaster complained. Then the phone rang. Toaster picked it up. "Hello?...Radio got in trouble at school AGAIN?...*sigh* Hang on, Mr. Kirby, let me pick Blanky up from preschool and I'll be there soon...'Kay. Bye," Toaster sighed, putting down the phone. "What's wrong?" Lampy asked. "Radio set up a stinking smoke bomb in the principal's office," Toaster replied. "Did you mean the stinking part figuratively or-" "It literally was a stinking smoke bomb, Lampy. By now, I'd thought you knew your best friend was totally capable of this," Toaster replied in an annoyed tone, rolling his chrome eyes and his orange haired friend stuttered. "I-I-I-GRR! You always have to make things so confusing!" Lampy jokingly moaned, referring to the "stinking smoke bomb" part. Toaster just grinned. "Well, I'm heading out and helping Kirby deal with Radio's pranks yet again. If you want, you can play on my iPad," Toaster said as he walked out the door. "OK!" Lampy exclaimed in success.

Soon, Lampy was on Google Play Store, looking around at the games related to Toaster's cooking games. Lampy moaned, "Ohh! Why does this guy only play COOKING GAMES? At the very least, have something a little exciting!" Then he saw a game that stood out amongst the cooking games. It was called The House of Slendrina. "Ooh! That looks awesome!" Lampy cooed as he quickly pressed the install button.

Five minutes later, the game had finally installed itself onto Toaster's iPad. "Sweet! I'm gonna play it right now!" Lampy shouted in excitement as he pressed the help button, looking for things that might help him play the game. "As soon as you see Slendrina, look away. If you look away, she'll disappear. Lampy grinned, pressing the start button on the House of Slendrina game. "I need to find out the mystery of Slendrina... Who she really is..." The text before the game started said. Lampy looked fairly puzzled. "Okaaaaaaaay," he said uneasily as he started moving his character.

Ten minutes later, Lampy had found 7 parts of the one page. "Just need one more piece..." Lampy moaned. Then, he entered the bedroom. He went into the closet toward a picture. It had its eyes closed. When he got close to it, the eyes suddenly opened, flashing. Lampy, a little freaked out, turned around. The door to the closet was closed. He pressed the door to open it, but all it did was bang on itself like the frame was buckled. He tried again, and the door opened with ease. But he opened the door to a mysterious woman in white sitting on the bed, grasping the edge of it and either crying or panting. Lampy slowly made his character walk towards the woman, but when he was JUST CLOSE ENOUGH, the woman turned her head up and she disappeared, her face showing up zoomed in on the camera. Lampy screamed, nearly dropping the iPad. He then turned toward the door to exit the bedroom, but Slendrina was there! "Ah! Turn away! TURN AWAY!" Lampy shrieked as he tried turning around to make her disappear, but no matter how hard he tried, he JUST COULDN'T turn away! Then his character fell to the floor, and the long-jawed Slendrina appeared in front of the immobilized character, lunging her face at the character's body, as if to eat him alive! Lampy screamed at the top of his lungs as the "game over" screen came on. He quickly uninstalled the game and ran to his room, hiding himself under the covers of his bed. He moaned, frightened tears streaming from his brown eyes to his orange hair. "I am NOT coming out until Radio, Kirby, Toaster, and Blanky come back!" Lampy cooed, jumping every single time he heard a gentle scratching or moaning, not really realizing the scratching was coming from the branch of a tree next to his window, and the moaning was coming from him, so the moaning terrified him even more.

An hour later, the four finally came back! "Suspension for the rest of the week! No wonder you had to go to summer school!" Kirby moaned. "Hey, man, chill. It's not a big deal," Radio said in a relaxed tone. "NOT A BIG DEAL! THE SCHOOL IS GOING TO HAVE TO BE QUARANTINED FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK ANYWAY ALL BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPID PRANK!" Toaster shrieked. The loud sounds made Blanky cry. He hated to see his friends and role models upset. "Toaster, will you please stop screaming and fighting?" Blanky cried. Toaster sighed, nodding his head. "We should, little friend. We should. Time for your nap," Toaster said. "OK," Blanky cooed, yawning. "Hey!" Kirby suddenly shouted. Toaster turned to the annoyed 20-year-old. "Yeah, what is it?" Toaster asked. "Where's the annoying one?" Kirby asked. "You mean Lampy?" Blanky asked. "Yeah, speaking of which, where IS he?" Toaster said as Kirby pointed his head toward the living room. "I'll take the little squirt to bed if you go see what he did to your iPad," Kirby said. Toaster nodded, handing Blanky off to Kirby as he rushed to his iPad. He went to the Google Play Store. "Hmm. He hasn't taken any of my games off. That's g-" Toaster cut himself off when he saw House of Slendrina on his "All Apps" page. "Well, that explains a lot!" Toaster exclaimed. "Don't tell me, let me guess," Kirby said as he came back into the living room. "Lampy was playing a scary game, wasn't he?" Radio asked. "Yep. Pretty much," Toaster replied. "I'll go check on him," Radio said as he walked up the stairs, his red hair bouncing as he silently ran up 2 stairs at a time.

Lampy was still under the covers, refusing to peek his head out until the friends came home, not knowing that they were already home. His door opened, and he almost screamed bloody murder, but he kept himself from doing it. 'Just in case it's not my friends, but it's Slendrina in disguise,' Lampy thought to himself. "Lampy. Laaaaaaaaampyyyyyyyyyy. Are you OK, man?" a familiar voice chirped. Lampy perked up a little at hearing his best friend's voice, but then the thought of this actually being Slendrina crawled back into his mind and he kept under the covers, refusing to look at what horrible sight he might see on the off chance that he was right. "Lampy, seriously, man, you can't hide in there forever. Now get out from under there and come on down! The others are worried and wanting to know that you're up here!" Radio said, poking his friend in the sides. Lampy flinched as his ticklish spot kept getting poked and prodded. Giggles escaped his lips as he squirmed a little. 'That's Radio, all right!' Lampy thought in a relieved way, although his squirming figure said another. Lampy came out from under the covers. "There you are! I knew you were in there!" Radio chirped. Lampy rolled his eyes at the obnoxious boy. "Did you play a scary game?" Kirby asked, entering the room. "Gah! H-H-How'd you KNOW?" Lampy exclaimed hysterically. "I looked at my app history on the Google Play Store," Toaster replied. 'Crap! I'm screwed!' Lampy thought. "Yes, I played a scary game! Why?" Lampy replied. "Lampy, we know you're practically a genius in school and you don't necessarily believe in ghosts and creatures like Slender- Slendra- W-Whatever the heck that character was, but look at you now! That game resorted you to a genius terrified of whatever the heck that was!" Kirby shouted. "I know... I'm sorry, Toaster. But you had EXTREMELY boring games on your iPad! I mean, I know what you wanna be when you grow up, but I think you're taking it too seriously! You have waaaaaaaaay too many cooking games on your iPad!" Lampy exclaimed. "You have COOKING games on your iPad?!" Kirby exclaimed in shock. Toaster blushed in embarrassment. "Y-Yes," he softly replied. Next thing the chrome boy knew, Lampy, Kirby, and Radio were on the floor, laughing. They were, as Lampy just started saying, tickled to tears! Toaster couldn't help but join in the laughter. "Haha! Yeah, I guess I was pretty silly for having so many cooking games on my electronic device! Hahaha!" Toaster laughed. Soon, the four friends laughed with each other in Lampy's bedroom, all being forgiven about Lampy and the horror game, AND the hilarious slip-up when Lampy told Kirby and Radio that Toaster had cooking games on his iPad. Yep, just another day in paradise in the Big City with the five friends. 


End file.
